Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + 6 \times 5) - 2 \times 8 $
Explanation: $ = (7 + 30) - 2 \times 8 $ $ = 37 - 2 \times 8 $ $ = 37 - 16 $ $ = 21 $